


Make Me Fall (and catch me on the way down)

by Vasilisian



Series: DaiSuga Volleyball Week [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: DaiSuga Volleyball Week 2016, Day 5 - Heights, I'm so sorry XD, M/M, So be warned, also some innaprotriate teasing done in public, although nobody knows that Daichi doesn't actually have a stonach ache, and then rewrote it differently, but I did finish it, but it's still smutty as all hell, but just a bit, it got a lot less kinky, it's basically a softish BDSM smut fic, it's earned it's Mature rating, it's kinda Dom/Sub, just without whips and cuffs and shit, now onto the kinks, since I had to delete like a page and a helf since it was shit, this is so late, which I am proud of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasilisian/pseuds/Vasilisian
Summary: (This is the real last drabble of my contribution to the DaiSuga Volleyball Week. I picked the Heights prompt for day 5)
Daichi agreed to bungee-jumping, but got a little more than he bargained for. Suga on the other hand, is more than happy to take advantage.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be up on the 8th? And now it's the 21st... Oops. But yeah, I did review this, then deleted a page-and-a-half, then rewrite it in a better way. Now this has been beta-read by both my editors, so there should be a minimum amount of mistakes :D
> 
> Also, I am delighted to say that Laura, one of my editors, is both out of the hospital and mostly caught up with school work. She ended up with pneumonia after getting caught in the rain, but she's recovered which is amazing! Thank you so much for checking this over darling, you did an amazing job!

This was a stupid idea. Like, really stupid. As in, one of the dumbest things he'd ever agreed to do. But there was no going back now. Hell, there hadn't been any going back since this whole thing started. In for a penny, in for a pound, right? Daichi took a deep breath, refused to look down or at a grinning Suga that stood right next to him, and jumped.

He screamed on the way down, he wasn't afraid to admit that. It wasn't a manly scream either. No, the sound that come out of his mouth could only be described as a girly shriek filled with shock and fear. Then the bungee rope suddenly tightened around his legs, and he bounced back up before falling again.

Daichi breathed heavily, heart pounding and shaking from the adrenaline as he was pulled back up to the platform. He was so shaken he didn't even think about the words coming out of his mouth. “I hate you so much, I'm never doing this again.” Suga thankfully didn't take offence, instead wrapping an arm around his still shaking boyfriend.

“I love you babe. And I won't make you do this again if you don't want to.” Daichi wasn't really paying attention, more focused on trying to calm down his body. As the adrenaline slowly faded, it was replaced with a feeling that Daichi was intimately familiar with.

He flushed as the feeling intensified, ducking his head down to hide his blush.

“Daichi? What's wrong, was that too much?” The blush only got worse at Suga's words, a memory of begging as his mind balanced on a delicious knife's edge and falling over bubbling up in his mind. He just shook his head, trying desperately to will down the erection that was rising.

Daichi could feel his boyfriend's worried gaze looking down at his bowed head, and hoped that Suga wouldn't look further down, since he'd failed miserably at forcing away his boner. He knew his luck had failed when he heard the words come out of Suga's mouth.

“Daichi, are you...?” Suga didn't finish his question, but he didn't have to. His tone made it clear he'd spotted just what was wrong with his boyfriend.

“It's your fault. The jump made me feel just like when you... And your words didn't help either.” Daichi refused to look up, keeping his eyes stubbornly fixed on his shoes, thereby missing the shocked, then smug look that flashed across Suga's face.

“My, how perverted of you, you naughty boy~” Daichi tensed at the whispered words breathed close to his ear, Suga's breath ghosting across his neck. “Getting hard in public, and thinking such filthy thoughts about all the things I do to you when all I do is worry about you.” Daichi growled, not appreciating the teasing.

Suga paused, getting the message that Daichi did not want to be pushed that far, at least not in public. That side of him was only for Suga's eyes, only to come out behind closed doors. “Sorry darling, I'll behave.” Daichi shot Suga a look, making the man grin. “Mostly. I won't make you fall, but I will make you dance along to edge until we get home.”

And that's exactly what he did the entire two hour train ride back home. Whispering about all the things he was going to do to Daichi once he got him through their front door. How he'd push him up against the door and tease him open right there.

“And you'd better keep quiet darling. We don't want to disturb our dear neighbours, would we?” Daichi knew very well that Suga couldn't care less about their neighbours, having made him scream, beg and cry as loud as his throat could bear several times before.

The only reason they hadn't had the police show up at their door about the noise complaints was because they're neighbours could be just as loud when they wanted to be. In fact, the majority of the people in their apartment building were kinky fuckers, quite literally.

Daichi gripped Suga's coat with tense fingers, his face hidden and bag firmly held in front of his lap. His lover dealt swiftly with a concerned lady that asked after his health, but all Daichi could focus on was the hand slowly stroking his thigh, hidden behind his bag along with his rock-hard cock.

After getting rid of the woman, Suga turned his attention back to driving his lover to the edge, always making sure to keep him from falling over. If he'd had any less practice with teasing Daichi, Suga would never have dared to go as far as he did, because if he actually made his boyfriend come in public, he would never really forgive him.

Fortunately Suga knew exactly what he was doing, and used every bit of his knowledge to make Daichi dance on a knife's edge the whole way home. Even when the former volleyball captain rushed out of the train at their stop and hurried home, Suga was still in control, having no problem keeping up with his lover's fast pace.

They barely made it through the door before Daichi latched onto Suga, pushing up against the wall and grinding his hard cock against Suga's muscled thigh. A desperate keen slipped from his mouth as Daichi finally got some real friction against his throbbing dick, panting against Suga's neck as the man soothingly stroked his hip.

“Shh, don't you worry darling. I'll take such good care of you, you won't even be able to make a sound once I'm done with you.”

And with those words Daichi knew he'd won again. To most people, it would look like Suga was the one in control, but the former setter didn't do anything that Daichi didn't want him to do. Yes, there were times when Suga caught on to his little game, turning him into a sobbing mess after hours of careful teasing.

Daichi didn't mind it too much when Suga teased him, in fact he liked it very much. He just loved being fucked over and over again more. He was a complete slut for overstimulation, and after years of dating Suga, it took a lot for him to actual start feeling overwhelmed.

There really wasn't anything like having his ass stretched open for sometimes hours, Suga switching between fucking him and using a butt plug or vibrator to take a short break. And if he really wanted to wreck Daichi, he's set up their fucking machine. It was pretty small, and the only thing you could adjust was the speed, but it did the job just fine.

Today he was too impatient to wait for anything, and as Suga picked him up by his ass and carried him into the bedroom, Daichi begged his boyfriend for satisfaction. “Please Suga, I need to come! I can't take much more~!”

He trailed off into a loud moan as Suga quickly tugged his pre-cum stained pants and boxers and wrapped a hand around his aching cock.

Daichi nearly came then and there as Suga pumped his cock, the dry friction drawing a sob of relief from the black-haired man. “Please, Suga, I need more!” The sound of the lube bottle being opened was lost to Daichi, but the feeling of a wet finger forcing it's way into his ass drew a shout from the taller man.

“Oh god~” Daichi tensed, his back arching of the bed as Suga fucking him hard and fast with his finger, quickly inserting another one when he felt the tight muscles relax a bit. All the while his hand kept up on its pumping, pearly drops of pre-cum having turned the dry friction into a steady glide.

The moan was wrenched from his mouth without warning as Suga added a third finger and hitting his prostate dead on with each thrust. Daichi gave up all control of his body, letting encouraging sounds pour out of his throat as he twisted and turned on the bed.

Normally he wouldn't be this responsive on his first round, but two hours of constant arousal had taken it's toll, and Daichi was sensitive as hell. The pleasure just built up, eating away at Daichi's mind as he tensed.

“Suga~!” His mouth dropped open, a scream ripping out of his throat as lightning bolts of pleasure shot through his nerves, body twitching and convulsing as Suga kept on fucking him with his fingers.

Locking eyes with his lover, who had somehow gotten his hands on their box of toys and was currently preparing his favourite vibrator while still fucking him with one hand, Daichi saw that there would be no slowing down or stopping until he was completely broken.

He couldn't wait.


End file.
